Malefactor
Malefactor is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics]. The character first appeared in [[The Art of Revolt|'The Art of Revolt']] #1 in May of 2014 and was created by David G. Hernandez. The character was conceived in 1995 by Hernandez at college, but it did not see the light of day until 2014 in the pages of [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] debut title “'The Art of Revolt'." The character appearance and basic design have not changed since it was initially sketched by Hernandez. Initially, Hernandez meant to introduce him in the pages of Outlanders, a project that to this day remains unfinished. Publication history Malefactor '''debuted in a six page story called "Malefactor" in “The Art of Revolt' #1(May 2014)The story was penned by '''Hernandez' and drawn by Falto. In his debut, Malefactor seeks out a little girl called Ely Ann, who is destined to become a beacon of hope for mankind and without touching a single hair on her body or affecting her will directly he manages to derail those plans. Malefactor ongoing adventures continue in [[Revolt Comics Presents|'Revolt Comics Presents']]. Fictional character biography Malefactor is an omnipotent entity that oversees the realities that constitute [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics]. Malefactor is the embodiment of the aphorism “The road to hell is paved with good intentions," he possesses virtually unlimited power and has near absolute control over reality. It is believed that Malefactor is a Caelesti, an ancient race that was born as the same time as the universe was conceived. Although this has not been confirmed or denied by him. The universe in which Malefactor abides differs from ours. Unknown too many of its inhabitants, this universe is a living breading organism that is regarded as a deity to the few who know the truth. But the universe is in a very frail state. The preservation of reality is a matter of life and dead. Unbeknown to the inhabitants of this world, mortals have been given the ability to affect negatively the state of reality when something incomprehensible occurs like a man flying through the air or when a UFO is seen flying through the air. There is an ancient order that specializes in keeping the reality from rupturing even further. They award reasonable logistical explanations for all odd occurrences. From miracles to complex scientific explanations, they are charged to safeguard the fabric of reality at any cost. This order is also in command of the manipulation of the future of humanity. Nothing that transpires on Earth is regard as coincidental. Every aspect of human life is painstakingly monitored. From birth defect, decease, marital status, time of death, all aspects of human life are control and altered if it interferes with the main diagram of universal equilibrium. Free will is an illusion. For reasons that are yet to be revealed, Malefactor has sworn to obliterate this way of life and in its process destroy the known universe. Malefactor '''carries with him a book-shaped ancient object that explains in rich details this and more. When he uncovered the truth, he rebelled and was sent to a small pocket universe where all cosmic entities that do not fit with the pattern this ancient race has established, abide. Using trickery '''Malefactor has evolved into a very high-powered entity and wants nothing more than the complete annihilation of this universe. Powers and abilities Malefactor possesses virtually unlimited power and near absolute control over Reality. External links * https://www.facebook.com/Revoltcomics at Revolt Comics All characters and logos showed in this page are ™ and © of [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] Inc. ™ [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] is a ™ and a © of David G. Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and Angel G. Falto.Category:Comics characters introduced in 2014Category:Fictional charactersCategory:Fictional cosmic entities Power Grid Revolt Ratings Intelligence 7 Strength 7 Speed 7 Durability 7 Energy Projection 7 Fighting Skills 6 Power Reference